Tears, Boredom, and Math Homework
by nickinick94
Summary: When James is literally bored to tears, and Kendall helps him out. Just a cute one-shot of James and Kendall bonding on a random afternoon before Big Time Rush.


James sighed, staring down at unfinished math homework. He and Kendall had been sitting in the blonde's room for the past two hours working on their massive homework load. Teachers seem to think that just because the year is coming to an end, they need to assign three times more work.

He looked up from his spot on the floor to where his friend was sitting on his bed. Kendall had his tongue between his teeth in concentration, his pencil poised above the paper. He seemed to be deep in concentration.

James sighed and rolled over onto his back, still looking up at the blonde. "Kendall?" he asked. He didn't even flinch. "Kendall?" James tried again. "Kendall? Kenny? Kendy? Ken? Kendy-poo?"

The last one got the blonde's attention. "_Never_ call me that again," he warned, glaring at James. He turned back to his homework.

"Kendall?" James tried hesitantly once more.

Kendall huffed and threw his pencil down in frustration. "What, James?" he asked, exasperated. They still had five more pages to do!

"I'm bored!" the thirteen year old whined, staring pleadingly up at his friend.

Kendall rolled his eyes. They _had_ been doing homework for about three hours, and their last break had been an hour and a half ago. That was a record for the brunette. None of the boys had the longest attention span in the world – they _were_ teenage boys, after all – but James and Carlos could barely focus on anything for more than ten minutes.

Kendall made the mistake of looking at James' puppy eyes. That boy abused that ability to its fullest. "We'll take a break soon," he promised. "Let's just finish this page, okay?" he compromised. They only had about five questions left. It seemed like a fair compromise, right?

James sighed again. "But I'm _bored_! I've never been this bored I in my _life_!" he argued. "I'll _die_ if we don't stop. Play with me? _Please?_" he begged.

Sighing, Kendall rolled his eyes again at his friend's theatrics. "You won't _die._ It's five problems. If you focus we'll be done in ten minutes."

"Please?" James asked again, starting to bat at Kendall's comforter to get the blonde's attention. "Please? Please? Please?"

"Oh my God! Stop!" Kendall exclaimed, looking at his best friend in disbelief. Did James not understand that if they didn't get everything done, they would fail?

James went quiet and stared at the ceiling, his lips formed into a pout. Kendall went back to trying to solve the complicated algebra problem. A minute later, however, he heard a small "Please?"

Kendall looked down at the brunette again, intending to inform him of how important it was to get this done, since he _obviously_ didn't get the memo, and possibly threaten his precious hair. His words died in his throat, however, when he looked at James' facial expression.

The younger boy was lying on his back on the floor with his eyes glued to the ceiling fan slowly rotating above them. His lips were still formed into a pout, but his bottom lip was quivering and Kendall was alarmed to see real _tears_ welling up in his hazel eyes.

Kendall rolled off the bed and landed on the floor next to James. "Hey, Jamie, don't cry," he said softly, gently wiping away an escaped tear with his thumb. "Come here." James sat up and leaned into his brother's arms. He didn't mean to turn into a five year old, he was just so _bored_, and focusing this hard for this long was giving him a head ache. "We'll go outside for a few minutes and play street hockey, okay? It'll be dark out soon anyway," Kendall said.

James nodded and they got to their feet, that award winning smile back on his face. They galloped down the stairs and just as they were about to go out the door, James hesitated. He turned to Kendall and wrapped him in another hug. "I'm sorry for being irritating and turning into a five year old year old," he apologized, looking down at his feet.

Kendall just shrugged. "I don't think I was going to figure out how to do that problem, anyway," he sighed. "Sometimes it just makes more sense when you walk away and then come back to it, you know?"

James nodded. "That's what Logan always says!" he exclaimed. "Now let's go walk away!" he yelled, bursting out the door excitedly. Kendall chuckled and followed after him. His best friend was a doofus, but he was _Kendall's_ doofus.

**Alright, so this stupid little one shot was inspired by me and my best friend. I'm James in this scenario. I seriously got so bored while doing stuff for biology that this stupid little thing came to mind and I just **_**had**_** to write about it! It's really short though… how sad.**

**Could please review and give me something to spazz about? Please and thank you! :) **

**~ Nikki**


End file.
